


Limerick 9

by FawkesyLady (Tarma), Havelocked



Series: Limericks For MyWitch25Days [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: MyWitch25Days, Gen, Limericks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarma/pseuds/FawkesyLady, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havelocked/pseuds/Havelocked
Summary: Written for  theMyWitch25Daysevent on LiveJournal, 2018. Will be ongoing through December 25th, and is hosted byToodleoo.There's still time for anyone who wants to head over and add in. Prompts can be filled as many times as we like.The idea is to write/draw/make presents forMyWitch. It is an opportunity to show appreciation!PS: MyWitch, we love you!





	Limerick 9

 

 

  


 

 

There was a witch named Sprout

Who looked and smelt like a trout

St Mungo’s charged a fee

For German Kohl tea

That turned her hair into Sauerkraut.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Professor Sprout, honest to god, I love you. I don't mean a word of it!


End file.
